The invention relates to an earring for the stimulation of acupuncture points or lines present in the human outer ear and consisting of an essentially hoop-like bent open-ended jewelry piece of any desired shape with one of the open ends adapted to be received in the earlobe cavity and the other end being adapted to abut the rear wall of the outer ear. The ring consists of electrically conductive material and has end portions of materials which, in accordance with their location in the electrochemical voltage series, provide for an electric potential there across.
With such an earring, the different materials at the opposite open ends in contact with the ear generate, together with the acidic surface coating of the skin, a galvanic element which is capable of providing for acupuncture effects as a result of a constant flow of electricity. In this arrangement, the contact point of one end of the earring is firmly located within the external ear cavity whereas the contact point of the other end at the rear wall of the outer ear can be selected as desired. In this way, acupuncture points or lines can be reached which are not reached by the usual rings.
In accordance with the intended use, such earrings have been manufactured so far exclusively from precious metals in order to avoid any irritation of the skin contacted by the metal, particularly in order to avoid any allergic reactions. As a result such earrings are relatively expensive. In addition, the manufacture of such earrings is quite involved since the different materials had to be attached to both ends of the open-ended ring structure.
The present invention makes it possible to manufacture such earrings capable of stimulating acupuncture points and lines in a very simple manner and therefore inexpensively.